1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods, apparatuses and systems for effectively providing tag information.
2. Background Art
With the great advent of information technologies (“IT”), there have been efforts to create so-called ubiquitous environments, in which various IT devices can be easily and conveniently utilized in real life without being restricted to time and space. To create the ubiquitous environments, it is essential to have a wireless recognition technology that allows IT devices to remotely and effectively recognize one another, the most representative wireless recognition technologies being RFID (radio frequency identification) and NFC (near field communication).
The wireless recognition technology, which is an area of automatic recognition technologies such as bar codes, magnetic sensors and IC cards, uses very high frequency or long wave to wirelessly recognize data stored in a microchip and can recognize a tag attached to an object with a reader.
With the recent development of the RFID and the NFC technology, there has been an exponential increase in the number of objects attached with a tag, and terminals having the reader functionality can be used to easily obtain and store tag information, but it is still inconvenient to look for the stored tag information manually.